Brand New Start
by Futuredevlin
Summary: My POV of the continuation of OLTL, ENJOY!
1. Ep41-Allison Is Wild & Free!

_-Llanview Hospital _

Natalie stands at her Father's hospital doorway screaming in terror at the sight of Allison Perkin, whom whereabouts were missing in action after she had shot Viki."AHAHAHHAHAHAHA" Alison laughed devilishly ,holding a syringe to sedate Clint to kill him."HELPPP!"Natalie screamed."Natalie" Jessica shook her from her Nightmare, Jessica has surprised Natalie, since Jessica left Llanview after Ford passed, and it's now been three years since she has been back with Bree and Ryder." Jessie...when did you?" Natalie sad no more and hugged her twin." Just few minutes ago. . What were dreaming about? "Without answering Jessica, Natalie ran into Clint's room and seen him sleeping peacefully.

_-Tea's Place. _

Tea was sitting on her sofa, looking at younger pictures of Dani, tears went down. Her little girl wasn't so little any more. She flashed back giving birth to her and went back to reality and flashed back to earlier that night when she ran off with Arturo. She felt as if she lost people she loved- Victor, her son and daughter." GOD Victor, I need you..come home "tears went down as she continued " god please answer my prayers.."she laid on the sofa and tears went down faster.

_-Unknown Place. _

" Aw..your poor wife..and Dani" Allison said looking at Victor whom was tied up again, as a recorder was set up to watch Tea's every move. "Too bad you're all tied up like this, but this is meant to be." Alison assured him. "You bitch, you'll die once I get out of these ropes" Victor said ,promising." Ohh I am scared.." Allison laughed. "I'll be back soon, don't wait up..".Allison took off to pay a visit to Clint, as Victor fought to get out of the ropes. " I am coming home to you Tea" he said looking at his tattoo and sighed."We'll have the family we wanted" he said, promising again as Tea looks at family photos on the shelf as Victor voice overs.

_-Llanview Hospital_

Jessica walks behind Natalie, catching clues her nightmare was about Clint " Dad's going to be fine.. he fell off the wagon , he'll get better" she promised as she hugged her sister." if it makes you feel any better, Bree has been asking for you "Jessica smiled "every day she does..and Nash "Jessica continued and Natalie turned around ."Where is she? "Natalie asked, smiling in tears. Jessica looked behind Natalie and smiled "Turn around" she told her as a 9 year old Bree stepped up behind Natalie. Natalie turned around and seen her niece .Natalie took Bree in her arms as tears went down, she missed her sister, niece and nephew more than anything. "Well look at you , all grown up" Natalie told her.

_-Unknown Place_

Victor finally gets loose and smiled "yes..yes" he says, happily .He stands up and knocks the door down and walks out. He walked miles and miles " I am coming home Tea..just wait "he told himself as he hitched hike. He finally got a ride and got himself back to woke up and realized he was dreaming "No.." he said in tears and looked around " It couldn't been a dream.."he said struggling.

_ -Llanview Police Department _

Tea finally pulled herself together and decided to head to the police department. She had to show the I.M's and texts to Bo, they needed to track him down. She needed him back at any cost. Tea stormed in to Bo's office without knocking. "Delgado" Bo said ,looking at her in sorrow. "I need to find him Bo, it's been months- my daughter is sleeping with a sugar daddy, my baby is dead and my husband is missing, I feel I have no one!" Tea yelled in went over and hugged her "this is going to take a lot of work, Tea" he continued "lives are at stake..who knows could behind all this.." he told her, letting her know that they had to be careful." I am in if you are "She told him and Bo nodded, As Alison watched on and smiled ." oh Tea.." she laughed to herself.


	2. Ep42-No Regrets

**Episode 42 - " No Regrets"**

_-Arturo's hotel room_

"No regrets, right?" Arturo asked Dani after having sex. "None" Dani looked at him and smiled. Arturo smirked" I mean are you sure, you were upset after you left the Shelter-Matthew and you Mother" he continued ." Don't regret this, seriously..it actually..."she paused and Arturo looked at her " it what?" he asked ,"It felt right" she finished and they looked into each other's eyes and engaged in a kiss.

_-Llanview Police Department_

Bo and the other officers looks at the I.M's,Texts,Phone calls and it lead to outskirts of town in Philadelphia ,it seems to be an abandon warehouse." Aha.." Bo smiled and called Tea in and told her the whereabouts where."Come on lets go this is a lead" Tea said excitedly. " Tea...you can't come with us.. this is police business" Bo told her , going by the book. " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T COME!" Tea yelled and started yelling some things in Spanish. Bo rubbed his forehead "Fine Tea, fine, but you have to be careful, do you understand?" Bo asked. "Fine.." she said taking her coat ,putting it on and went. Tea said under her breath "I f something happens to me Victor .. I died trying...no regrets.." she smirked and went with Bo and the other officers.

_-Philadelphia_

Victor woke on a paved floor after having a nice dream of being with his granddaughter-Hope, whom doesn't know who is now deceased. " I am coming back honey..someday "tears went down."Starr, Dani, Jack and Sam" he now felt depressed."If something happens to me..I died trying, no regrets..everything I do is for you guys" he assured walked in and smiled at him " good evening , Lord" she greeted shot her a nasty look and spoke up " I will go home" he assured her."Don't get your hopes up honey.." she smiled devilishly.

_-Llanview Hospital_

Clint had finally woke up with Jessica by his bedside, sleeping." Oh Jessie" tears went down, he hasn't seen his daughter since she moved to London 3 years ago. Jessica woke up by hearing her father's voice."Daddy" tears went down her face and hugged. " I am sorry honey.." he let her know " I didn't want you to see me like this" he said to her. "We make mistakes Dad, god only knows made plenty.. with Tess and Bess" she assured him." I am so happy you're here" Clint said smiling ."I am too,there's someone who wants to see you" she got up and let Bree in to see her grandfather. " Grandpa!" Bree ran in and hugged him.

_-Philadelphia_

Tea and Bo are both outside of where Victor is held, Bo begins to pick pocket the lock and finally gets through it. They quietly go inside and they see Allison Perkins and on the officers shoot her in the leg. " We got you Allison, don't try to get away now, you're done it's over" Bo said as he arrests her and sees Victor all beaten up " Oh dear "Bo said "Tea" he continued , Tea walked in and seen her husband " Victor" she smiled , crying and held him in her arms and help him untie the ropes. " I am bringing you home..this is all over" she told him and they both smiled "I'm so sorry" he told her" not another word" Tea told him ,smiling and helped him up and put a blanket around him and the officers helped him out.


	3. Ep 43 - Beyond the Grave

**Episode 43- "Beyond the Grave"**

_- L.A : Markko & Langston's Apartment_

A knock bangs on the door of Markko and Langstons's, Starr step aside with her luggage, anxiously, wanting to know what they needed her for and what was so important that she had to break up with Michael and leave Port Charles. Markko answered and smiled at her and hugged her then invited her in. " Starr" Langston said with a smile and hugged her best friend as well." Starr you're going to want to sit down.." Markko told her." You two are scaring me..what is going on?" Starr demanded at the weird energy." Mama.." Hope came running into the room they were at Cole followed Hope . Starr looked up in shocked." It can't be..possible..I watched you both die"Star yelled.

_-Llanview Hospital_

Victor woke up in the hospital after fainting when being rescued, he looked over and seen Tea by his side. "There...There was another man..in captive too..I can't remember who it was.." little did they all know Nash Brennan was held captive by Allison ,too, just to torture Jessica. Tea looked over at her husband "what man.."she demand, scared. "I don't remember Tea. All I know.. I know it's someone very close to someone I love.."Victor closed his eyes and started to remember a familiar voice as he flashed back." Nash..." he opened his eyes "it's Nash..Allison..had him too..we have to find him and help him "Tea tried to calm him down ." Nash has been dead for years "Tea reminded him. "Tea, you and I have come back from the dead..damn it "he yelled at her.

_-Unknown location_

Nash untied himself and got up from the concrete floor and managed to get out the door.

_-L.A : Markko & Langston's Apartment_

Cole looked at Starr " I know you did..but we survived the crash.. Starr did you see our bodies at the morgue?" he looked at her. "It still isn't possible.. did someone make you false your deaths, who did it? "She demanded in tears and then looked at her baby girl and touched her face, from that very moment it was real, her little girl was right there in front of her. " It doesn't matter.. "Starr cried as she took Hope into her arms." It was Hannah "Cole spoke up. "What, how they took her back to prison" Starr said in tears. "She escaped again "He let her know as tears went down his face and went over to Starr kissed her head " I am back.. and I am not going anywhere again ..either is Hope "he told her.

_-Llanview Hospital_

"Ok..ok I believe you, Victor..but we say nothing to Jessie till we have the proof and information we need..do you hear me?" she asked him and Victor nodded. A sudden knock came upon the door and Dani walked in and looked at Tea and walked up to Victor and hugged him in tears. From this moment she knew what she did with Arturo was wrong. "Dad.. Mom.. I did something horrible.." she balled her eyes out. Tea looked at her daughter went over and hugged her. "Mom.. Can I talk to you please..?" Tea looked at Dani and then at Victor, he knew this had to be a girl thing and nodded and motions them to walk out. Dani and Tea walked out." Dani...did you?" Tea looked at her daughter and knew she slept with the man. " Yes..Mom..I am so sorry, I was confused and upset.. I still love Matthew" she cried. Tea mad a few mistakes in her days and didn't give her daughter any grief and just held her tightly.


	4. Ep44- Welcome Back!

_-Sole & Hope arrive at their old loft at the Palace._

"So good to be back, I've never thought I'd be back here with you and Hope" Cole said, touching Starr's cheek. Starr smiled, from ear to ear. "Yes it is, hopefully it stays this good "Starr, hopeful, talking. "I promise, Starr.. Nothing will get in our way again..." he looked into her eyes and then kissed her.

_-Dani, in her apartment, with whom she shares with Jeff & Matthew._

Dani, holding a unused home pregnancy test, pacing around her apartment. Matthew and Jeffrey were out watching a Phillies game, doing usual guy stuff. Dan flashbacks of having unprotected sex with Arturo. "What am I going to do if this is positive?" Dani cried out. "If what is positive?" Asked Destiny coming in the apartment with baby Drew, making herself a home, as always. "Destiny" she hid the test in her back pocket, startled. Destiny smiled, sarcastically, knowing something is up.

_-Nash appears at Llanview Hospital._

Nash spots Jessica and Bree and leans up against a wall, discretely goes to a nurse and says he needs help. He identifies himself. "No Sir-we had you on the table... You flat lined..." The nurse was startled, Nash explained that it wasn't him; it was a clone that Mitch and Allison set up with to torture him and Jessica. The nurse and doctors took him in and examined him. The doctor told him he has to come clean to Jessica.

_-Sole's Loft._

Starr began to unpack and found a note from Michael back when she was in Port Charles. She crumbled it up and threw it away. She was with Cole and Hope now, and she was happier than she ever was. She finished unpacking and Hope gave her a drawing, Starr smiled."Mommy will put this somewhere special" she said, promising. She began to put little tiny things away and Hope gave her another drawing that displayed Cole kneeling before Starr with a ring. Tears feel down Starr's face and smiled. "Where is your daddy, Hope? "She asked, happily." Behind you, Mama" Hope said as she sees her father on one knee as Starr turns around.

-Dani's apartment

"It's nothing, Des-" she said, lying." Really? "Destiny went around and got the test from Dani's back pocket and revealed it to Dani . " Care to explain? "Destiny asked, worried for her best friend." Destiny, Please don't say nothing to my mom" she pleaded. Destiny seen the same look Destiny gave Dani when she first found out about Drew. "Aw come here.." She held Dani- sympathetically. "We'll do this together, you're not alone, and do you hear me?" Destiny assured her. Tears went down Dani's face and embraced her best friend.

_-Llanview Hospital_

" I know and will- today" Nash said, promising ,it's been 5 years since he has his family and he missed them more than anything in this world. He missed his daughter grow up and was tortured by the news that Chloe didn't make it- by Allison. "Can you give her the news to her.. I don't to give her a heart attack" Nash asked the nurse ."Sure..Sure.." she said, going to where Jessica was.

_-Sole's Loft._

"Starr Irene Manning.. will you marry me?" Cole asked, with his grandmother's ring. Starr's eyes filled with more tears and nodded as she smiled " Yes..Yes I'll marry you Cole Thornhart"She leaned in and kissed him gently as Cole slipped the ring her finger. Hope clapped, with happiness and Cole looked over and chuckled. " I think our daughter approves "Cole said and then kissed Starr again.

_-Llanview Hospital waiting room_

Jessica sat with Bree and Ryder as they colored in the coloring books. As the Nurse approaches, Nash runs after her. "I have to do this" Jessica looks up in shock, to see her assumed dead husband, before her." Na-Nash" Jessica said and then fainted. "Daddy" Bree looked up and then ran over and hugged him as Viki approaches in shock as well. The nurse attended to Jessica and got her into the room and let Viki watch over the kids, with Nash as well. ' Nash. My god ..how.. when?" Viki asked. Nash looked over at Viki, happy to see her and answered "Three words Viki.. Mitch and Allison" he revealed. Viki covered her mouth and sighed as she went over and consoled Nash. "I am so sorry.." tears went down her face.

_-The Shelter_

Blair was prepping the club for the appearance of Robin Thicke to perform ' Blurred Lines'. Nate- walks into The Shelter, hoping to see familiar faces. It's been years since he stepped foot in Llanview, not since Ford's death. Blair spots him and smiled for a moment " Nathaniel Ford"she said as Nate turns around to see an old friendly face.


End file.
